Shaken
by firepower192
Summary: Lucy wakes up one morning hurling her brains out why? and what is the disturbing image in her room read to find out! My first Fan fiction so be gentle


I woke up again today feeling nauseous this morning wait I'm jumping into things hi I'm Lucy Heartfeilia and this is the day that will forever Haunt me but let's get back into the story!

As I said this morning I felt sick I ran to the bathroom hurling my brains out .I quickly decided to go to my doctor to see what was up I had to go tomorrow any way so why not go now because today.

"Hello I would like to make an appointment with doctor Remy Zeus" the lady looked at my with discus for some reason and she said with attitude towards me

"Well blondie he will take a long while with his patent so why don't you go in the sick or noun sick room ok" I agreed and went to the sick room the nerve of the woman. Looking at my surrounding their where a bunch of adult males specifically that where all dizzy I did not want to get in their way and get even more sick so I just sat in the corner were another lady was.

The mean old lady on the front desk was right I was their almost two hours" the guild must be worried by now "I thought in my head why reading the new sorcerer's weekly magazine when I heard "Lucy Heartfilia to doctor Zeus office" I stood up and started walking towards the office thanking the lady.

I opened the door to the room I was told to go in and sat on the kinda bed looking thing and Doctor Zeus walked in "Lucy how you been I thought you were support to be here tomorrow?" "Well today when I got up I felt sick and..um threw up and it kame out of now where to I was fine yesterday"

"So it's my job to see what is going on so did you get kicked in the stomach? "

"No"

"Where you eating raw food?"

"No unless you can consider fruits as raw"

"Have you recently had sex?"

"…y-y... yes"

It's embarrassing to tell your doctor oh yes I Fucked someone recently" well miss Lucy take this and try It at home " "thanks" I left the office shaken What if I'm pregnant

Flash back (Lucy's pov]

Natsu and I were holding hands on the way to my apartment after our second date we recently became boyfriend and girlfriend after our first kiss. When I got home I asked Natsu what do you wanna eat and Natsu replied with "hmm I guest I'll have pancakes!" making his famous smile how I loved when he would make the smile he would look so sexy when he did it.

When I just about finished making the pancakes I feel something worm holding my waist "So babe how you doing "I heard Natsu say "well Natsu I'm making YOU pancakes "he giggled and he started kissing my neck all the way down to my collarbone I released A small moan and Natsu turned me around and kissed me When another moan escaped my mouth and he used the chance to stick his tongue in my mouth.

When we realest for some air he whispered in my eat seductively "bedroom" as we walked towards my bed he pinned me to the wall and started kissing my neck again and taking of my shirt he looked in my eyes and said "are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded and he continued.

He attempted to take my Bra off but I guess he did not know how so I did it for him he grinned staring and my chest and started licking my right boob and eventually gently biting my nipple it felt soooo good I told him I'm the only one with no shirt and he automatically ripped his shirt of at command his abs where so gorgeous eventually we weir both butt naked "Lucy the next part… if you do.." "Natsu don't ask" he grinned and put himself in me the more inward he got the more pleasure and pain I had.

When we finally finished we were both sitting on the bed panting from what we just done my first time was with Natsu "Luce I love you" "I love you to Natsu"

END OF FLASHBACK {LUCY'S POV}

When I opened the door I rushed to the bathroom and took out the pregnancy test I read that if it was + I was pregnant but If – it would be the opposite I was scared when I saw the results + "holy shit!'' NO this is not real oh god no. I cry there for so long I forgot that the guild was their I threw on something simple Jeanes and a pink sweatshirt and ran to the guild I could not tell Natsu at least for a while I open the guild door and rush to the bar I sat on a Stoll "hey Lucy where have you been?"

"Sorry Mira I had to go to my doctor I had an appointment'' I lied

"Ok Lucy do you want something to eat or drink?''

"No just wanted to sit her"

"ok if you need anything call me" she said smiling and going to talk to Laxus I sat there just in my own world I decided to go out by myself to process everything I decided to go and sit at the park.

When I found out it was 10 I went home which I wish I did not as I walk upstairs I hear panting and moaning I think it's just the neighbors and it gets loader every passing second I open the door and what I see is unbelievable Natsu he's FUCKING Lisanna on my BED MY BED for god's sake I scream "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" but they didn't stop Lisanna was staring at me like I just ate shit and I scream at them again and Natsu screams "Get the fuck out you Bitch!" I run out the door crying I open the guild door everyone was staring at me whispering

"What happened to her?''

"Is she ok"

"I hope she is faking"

I run to the bar waterfalls on my face "Lucy are you alright'' Mira said with a concern look on her face "I don't want to talk about " How could Natsu do this to me and in front of me "Lucy tell me" "I ignore her and up to Levy and Juvia "Juvia wonder if love rival ok"

"Yea Lucy tell us" I trust them they both are my best friends but in a crowded area I tell them we should have a sleep over and then I will tell them and they agree.

We decided to go the Levy's apartment "now Lucy tell us everything'' "yes Juvia want love rival to be ok" after I finish telling them what happened the faces where in shock "I'm going KILL Natsu!'' "Juvia agrees!" "I'm going to tell master that I'm leaving the guild and that I must fake my death".

* * *

I'm so excited about what happens next I'm sorry if you feel I'm moving too fast or to slow and I know the sex seen was a bit odd but I did not want to be most of the story and I know this was a bit Short but still make sure to follow me and the story and favorite love ya long time byeeee


End file.
